


Just Once

by QuinTalon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Little Bit of Cheese, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Mutual Pining, Post-War, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Romance, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinTalon/pseuds/QuinTalon
Summary: Draco is enchanted by a mysterious beauty at the Annual Ministry Masquerade Ball, her mannerisms and scent so like the witch he longed for. Could he be holding the woman of his dreams in his arms?





	Just Once

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks and much love to MrsRen for her beta work on this. You're awesome. 💛
> 
> Disclaimer: Many thanks to JK Rowling for creating an amazing world we love to play in. I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, they just were kind enough to help me tell this story.

* * *

 

 

It was a beautiful night. The sky was clear and full of a million points of light, the waning moon shining down on the vast estate below. A pop of Apparition could be heard moments before a cloaked figure appeared from the shadows near the estate’s front gate. 

 

The figure glided gracefully down the pathway to the entrance of the impressive mansion. Slender hands reached up to lower the hood of the cloak, as the woman beneath reached the first step. A sigh could be heard coming from her lips. 

 

_ This is it. You can do this. Just… just ask him to dance. Even if tonight is all you get, it will be worth it to know how it feels to be in his arms. Just once. _

 

The woman handed an invitation to the man standing guard at the entrance. He nodded and bid her welcome to the Minister’s mansion. She stepped inside, handed her cloak to the attendant, and ran her hands nervously over her silver and blue ball gown, as if to straighten non-existent wrinkles. She steeled herself and walked into the ballroom.

* * *

 

Draco Malfoy was bored. He hated coming to these Ministry events. But, as head of his house, as well as a Ministry employee, he felt obliged to attend. So, here he was at the Annual Ministry Masquerade Ball. 

 

He cast his eyes around the ballroom, taking in the decorations. At least this year they were elegant and tasteful instead of tacky like years past. Of course, it helped that the venue was at the Minister’s mansion instead of what he would loosely call a ballroom in the lower levels of the Ministry of Magic. 

 

Draco continued to scan the room, looking for something to keep his attention. Well, some _ one _ actually. But he had not yet seen that head of riotous curls he hoped would be there. 

 

He sighed. He didn’t know when his infatuation with Hermione Granger had started, but it had grown from a mild interest to something close to love. No, not close to, he had to admit. He  _ was _ in love with her. Not that she would ever return his affections.

 

While they were no longer enemies, they weren’t exactly friends. Seven years after the war, they were merely co-workers who worked well together and traded good-natured barbs and the occasional genuine compliment instead of insults and hexes. She deserved someone better than a reformed Death Eater who was still struggling to redeem his name and overcome his past. But, that didn’t stop him from wishing she were his.

 

He was distracted from his thoughts when the ballroom doors opened, revealing a breathtaking sight. 

 

In walked one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She was a vision dressed in a stunning sleeveless ball gown, its sweetheart neckline bodice covered in silver sequins that faded as they lead into a full dark blue skirt that brushed the floor. Her mask, covering the top half of her face, was silver with delicate filigree work that glinted in the light. She had hair the color of ebony that was styled into a smooth bun at the base of her neck, with soft tendrils around her face. 

 

She was exquisite. 

 

He watched transfixed as she gracefully walked along the edge of the room, her movements seeming familiar to him. She reminded him of the woman his heart yearned for, but would never have. Her eyes were scanning the room as though searching for someone before they fell on him. The ballroom around him faded away as Draco’s eyes locked with those of the mysterious woman. 

 

Before he realized he had moved, he was halfway to her. Moments later, he was standing in front of her. He offered his hand and quietly asked, “May I have this dance?”

 

* * *

 

Her breath caught as she slowly placed her hand in his. She had seen him almost right away after entering the ballroom and when their eyes met, she was sure she was in a dream. She had stood frozen as he walked across the ballroom towards her, his eyes never leaving her. 

 

He looked devastatingly handsome. His mask covered just his eyes and was a smooth silver with no added embellishments. He was dressed in all black. His dress robes, waistcoat, and shirt blending together, with the only color being a silver tie the same shade as his mask. 

 

He led her onto the dance floor just as a slow waltz began to play. He gently placed his hand on her waist and began to lead her around the ballroom. Neither spoke as they moved together, weaving between the other dancers on the floor. 

 

She felt herself getting lost in him. In his grey eyes that she loved. In his scent. In the warmth of his hand in hers. This.  _ This _ is what she had dreamed about. What she wished she could have every day. Tonight, she would relish every second with him knowing it would most likely be the only time.

 

When the song ended, his grip on her tightened slightly as if he didn’t want to let her go. She copied the action, hoping to convey that she didn’t  _ want _ him to let go. 

 

His lips pulled into a subtle smirk. “Would you care for a drink?” he asked in a low voice.

 

Speaking softly, she nodded in agreement. “A drink would be lovely.” 

 

He smiled and led her off the dance floor towards the bar, keeping his hand on her lower back the whole way. After obtaining a drink for both of them, he gestured towards a nearby empty table. “Why don’t we sit while we enjoy our drinks.” 

 

At her answering smile and nod, he pulled out a chair and helped her to sit before taking his own seat.

 

* * *

  
  


Draco had been entranced during the dance. The lovely creature in his arms had totally robbed him of speech. All he could do was gaze into her sapphire blue eyes and breath in her intoxicating scent. Again he had been reminded of Hermione, the scent so similar to hers.  

 

When the dance had ended he hadn’t wanted to let go, and to his pleasant surprise, his beautiful companion seemed to be in agreement. He had asked her to join him in a drink in the hopes that they might talk and he could find out who this woman was.

 

Taking a sip of his firewhiskey, Draco studied what he could see of the woman’s face not obscured by her mask. Despite the difference in hair and eye color, she had very similar features to Hermione. He paused at that thought. That was the third time he had thought of her in regards to this mysterious woman. Merlin, had he gotten to the point where he saw her in every other woman? Or could it be  _ her _ ? A glamour perhaps? 

 

He set his glass down on the table and turned more towards her. “Thank you for joining me for a drink. I enjoyed our dance and quite hope to spend a bit more time with you tonight.”

 

The raven haired beauty smiled shyly and answered quietly, just above a whisper, “I would like that. Very much.”

 

He grinned at her. “Well, my lady, since we seem to be in agreement perhaps we should introduce ourselves.”

 

She returned the grin, “Oh, I don’t know. I’m enjoying the air of mystery, aren’t you?”

 

“Hmm, maybe we could make a game of it. Try to figure out who the other is.” He leaned forward and whispered, “I’m dying to know who you are.”

 

“And who’s to say I don’t already know who you are?” She leaned forward as well and breathed out, “Draco.”

 

_ Merlin _ . His name whispered from her lips sent a tingle down his spine. He briefly closed his eyes and straightened back in his chair clearing his throat. “Well, you certainly have me at a disadvantage. That doesn’t seem very fair.”

 

She laughed softly, “Well, life isn’t always fair.”

 

“True. Alright, since you won’t tell me who you are, will you allow me the opportunity to find out?”

 

Bright blue eyes studied him for a moment. “You are welcome to try, but I’m sorry to say you will be disappointed.”

 

“Disappointed?”

 

“Yes, either by not achieving your goal, or by achieving it and not liking the outcome.”

 

Draco smirked, “Oh, I don’t think that is possible. You already have me enchanted.” He winked at her and watched as a blush crept from beneath her mask. “I accept your challenge, my mysterious beauty.”

 

Her blush deepened. “Nicole,” she suddenly said. She looked down and muttered, “You can call me Nicole for the evening if you’d like.”

 

Her blush spread from her cheeks down her neck and crept towards the neckline of her gown. The light briefly glittered off the delicate silver bracelet on her right wrist as she raised her hand to tuck one of her dark tendrils behind her ear. A movement that was so similar to  _ hers _ .

 

Oh, yes. He was indeed enchanted.

 

* * *

  
  


Nicole’s heart pounded and she knew her face must be glowing from the fierce blush his compliments caused. He had her so flustered she had just blurted out the first name that came into her head, the fake name given to a prince to hide the identity of the servant girl masquerading as a noblewoman in one of her favorite films. 

 

She laughed at the thought of how similar this situation was, the working class bookworm who was desperate to keep her identity from the former Slytherin Prince. This was real life, though. Not a film and not a fairy tale. 

 

Nevertheless, she was determined to enjoy her time as Cinderella, despite knowing that it would not end in happily ever after for her. She would soak up every second of tonight and come away with memories she could cherish for years. 

 

Draco took hold of her hand and brought it to his lips, laying a gentle kiss on her knuckles. “Nicole. A beautiful name befitting a beautiful woman.” 

 

She huffed a laugh and he smirked. Giving her hand a squeeze, he conceded, “Yeah, alright. That was a bit cheesy, but true nonetheless.” 

 

If he kept this up, she was certain her blush would become permanent.

 

“Well Nicole, since we have emptied our glasses, I would be honored if you would grant me another dance.” 

 

She grinned at him, “I would love nothing more.” 

 

He stood from the table with a smug expression and helped her out of her chair before escorting her back to the dance floor.

 

They danced and talked for hours, never leaving each other’s presence for more than a few moments. They talked about everything; their interests, hobbies, families, and in Draco’s case, work. Nicole did not share what she did for a living, as she feared it was too much of a giveaway of her true identity. She was careful with everything she said to avoid giving any hint. Despite this, their conversation flowed easily all evening. 

 

Nicole felt she was in heaven as she danced in his arms. They had been steadily drawing closer to each other over the course of the night and now they swayed to the music with his arms around her waist and her head resting on his chest. This was more than she hoped for. This evening had been perfect. She wished it could go on forever. 

 

As the song ended and she pulled back slightly to gaze up into Draco’s eyes, she was startled as the band leader called for everyone’s attention. It was then she realized that it was ten minutes to midnight and the traditional unmasking to end the ball. 

 

She shot a look around to gauge the distance to the exit. She needed to leave. Now. But first, she hoped one last wish would be granted.

 

“Draco…”

 

His grey eyes met hers, intense as he seemed to study her. “Yes, Nicole?” 

 

Her eyes swept over his face, from his eyes down to his lips and back. She swallowed and gathered her courage. 

 

“Just once,” she murmured as she raised up on her toes and placed her lips against his. 

 

A shock ran through her body at the contact. His lips were soft against hers but he stood frozen, not kissing back. Nicole began to pull away, which seemed to spur him into action. His grip on her waist tightened and he pulled her closer to him, bringing their lips back together. 

 

He raised one hand to her cheek, running his fingers across it before sliding it behind her neck and deepening the kiss. She could not contain the sigh that escaped her. She wound her arms around his neck and ran one of her hands into his hair. 

 

_ Perfect _ , was her only coherent thought.

 

Much too soon for her liking, Draco ended the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers, his eyes closed. 

 

“You plan to leave before the unmasking.” She should hear resignation in his voice as he gripped her tighter. “Nicole, please.  _ Please _ tell me who you are. Please tell me you are who I  _ hope _ you are.”

 

She shook her head and placed one final, gentle kiss on his lips. “I’m so sorry, Draco,” she whispered into his ear. 

 

She felt him shudder as the Confundus Charm she cast hit him. It wasn’t very strong as she didn’t want him to embarrass or injure himself, but hopefully it would sufficiently distract him just long enough for her to make her escape. 

 

Nicole reluctantly pulled out from the comfort of his arms and turned to leave but instead, she felt a warm hand encircle her right wrist. She quickly turned her head, eyes looking over her shoulder to see Draco shaking his head to clear his confusion. Panicking, she wrenched her hand free and pushed her way through the crowd as quickly as she could. 

 

Once she was in the entry hall, she hurried to retrieve her cloak. Throwing it around her shoulders, she ran out of the mansion and down the path to the designated Apparition area, shoes crunching and sliding on the loose gravel. Just as she reached it, she heard Draco calling out her name, his long strides allowing him to gain on her. 

 

As she turned on the spot to Disapparate home, she caught one last glimpse of him — his beautiful white blond hair shining in the moonlight and his face a mixture of frustration and sadness as he watched her disappear. 

 

Her pulse was still racing when she appeared in her flat seconds later. She fought back tears as her heart screamed at her to go back to him, to take that look off his face, to not have this perfect night end like this. 

 

But she knew she couldn’t go back. She knew tonight would be all he would allow, and that was only because he knew her as Nicole. Draco Malfoy would never have spent the evening with her if he knew who she really was. 

 

She knew it was wrong of her to have lied to him, but this was the only way she could think of to get closure. To be able to move on and try to be happy with her current life. She knew it was crazy to be in love with someone who used to hate her and now only saw her as a slightly agreeable co-worker. So, she had devised this plan to spend one night with him, to experience what it would be like to be  _ his, _ however brief. 

 

And it had been sublime. A night she would never forget and a kiss she would compare all others to.

 

She walked into her bedroom and carefully removed her mask, placing it back into the box it came in. After removing her gown, she hung it in the back of her closet. She made her way into her en-suite and gazed into the mirror. Nicole was looking back at her. 

 

Her features were not that different from her own, just minor changes to disguise her true face. The main difference being her eye and hair color. Well, that and hair that was manageable. She pulled out her wand and removed the glamours.  _ Goodbye, Nicole _ she thought. She sighed and readied herself for bed. 

 

Crawling under the covers, Hermione Granger soon drifted off to sleep, her dreams filled with mesmerizing grey eyes, twirling dances, and earth-shattering kisses.

 

* * *

  
  


Monday morning found Draco stalking down the hallways of the Ministry heading towards his office. He was exhausted. He had not slept much since the Masquerade Ball Saturday night. He could not stop thinking about Nicole, who invaded both his dreams and waking thoughts. 

 

His mind went over every detail of that night, desperate to find some new clue as to who his mysterious beauty was. He hoped, oh how he hoped, that he was right in his assertions. But it was so hard to know for certain. And Draco did not like to act on uncertainties. 

 

Nicole had been very guarded when speaking of anything that could give away her identity, despite there being an almost continuous conversation between the two. It was strange, he felt he knew her quite well and yet he didn’t know her at all. 

 

Throughout the night, he kept thinking of Hermione. At times, he was convinced that she was Nicole, but then she would do something that made him think he was wrong. Not knowing was going to drive him mad.

 

He grumbled greetings to his co-workers as he walked through his department towards the office he shared with his partner. As he sat down at his desk, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver bracelet. 

 

When the effects of the Confundus Charm Nicole had cast on him faded, he had quickly scanned the ballroom searching for her. Knowing it was likely that she was heading to the Apparition point, he rushed there making it just in time to see her Disapparate with a pop. He had stood there for countless minutes before he realized he was holding something in his hand. He recognized it as the bracelet Nicole had been wearing. It had been in his hand or pocket ever since. 

 

His eyes focused on the thin bracelet again, as if staring at it would reveal its owner. It was a beautiful piece of jewelry, elegant but simple. A delicate silver chain with a glittering crescent moon in the center. Maybe he could use this to find Nicole. 

 

He was brought out of his musings as he heard the door to his office begin to open. He quickly closed his hand over the bracelet and dropped it back into his pocket, just as his partner of four years walked in.

 

“Morning, Malfoy,” Harry Potter greeted. He only received a grunt in reply. “My, what has you in such a cheerful mood this morning?”

 

“Nothing that concerns you, Potter,” Draco growled.

 

Holding his hands up in a sign of peace, Harry chuckled. “Okay, Malfoy. Merlin. I was just asking. No need to bite my head off.”

 

Draco glared at him and snarked, “My apologies. Good morning to you, oh Chosen One. What a beautiful day to be alive.”

 

Harry quirked an eyebrow. “Not much of an improvement, if you ask me. But it is Monday morning so I suppose you get a pass.” He sat at his desk and began sorting through the files that had been placed there over the weekend.

 

Draco ran a hand over his face and sighed. “I’m going to grab some coffee.” 

 

He heard Harry call after him as he walked out the door, “One sugar and a splash of cream in mine!” 

 

Rolling his eyes at the request, Draco made his way to the break room. He quickly prepared two cups of coffee and returned to the office. He sat one of the cups in front of Harry before sitting back at his desk.

 

A few seconds later, he heard Harry make a disgusted sound. “Godric’s gonads! How much sugar did you put in this, Malfoy?”

 

Draco sent him his most innocent look. “Do you not like it?” He received a glare in return. “How awful. Maybe you should prepare your own next time.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes at him, and Draco was sure he heard him mumble, “Ruined a perfectly good cup of coffee. Git.”

 

Draco stifled a laugh and took a drink of his perfectly prepared coffee. He felt marginally better after irritating Potter.

 

It was not uncommon for the two to pull pranks and generally annoy the other. They may no longer be enemies, but they still felt the need to outdo the other on a regular basis. While it had been antagonistic and occasionally violent while they were in school, nowadays it was mischievous, bordering on friendly. 

 

The morning went by quickly, as both wizards focused on catching up on paperwork. As the lunch hour approached, there was a knock on the office door. 

 

“Come,” Draco called.

 

A head full of brown, soft curls poked around the door.  _ Hermione. _ Draco’s attention was fully on the witch as she entered the room.

 

“Sorry to interrupt you both.” She flicked her eyes over to Draco before turning them back to her friend. “Harry, you had asked me to come by for lunch today.”

 

Draco listened as Hermione spoke, trying to decide if she sounded like Nicole. But it was impossible to tell. Nicole had spoken softly all night, most likely knowing it would be harder to place her voice. He watched as she stood in the doorway, fidgeting slightly as she waited for his partner to gather his things. 

 

“I’ll see you in a bit, Malfoy. We can start on that Hutchinson case after lunch.” Potter said as he walked towards the door.

 

He nodded at him. “Sounds good. Enjoy your lunch, Potter.” He locked eyes with Hermione and sent her a flirty grin. “Granger.” 

 

His eyes followed her as she shyly returned his smile, a lovely blush blooming across her face, before turning and leaving the office. 

 

Once the door was closed, Draco let out a breath and ran his hands over his face. His heart was pounding just from that brief interaction. Merlin, that shy little grin she gave him was one of the most adorable things he had ever seen. 

 

He shook his head. Focusing back on the paperwork in front of him, he decided to quickly finish the form he had been working on when his beautiful distraction came in before heading to lunch himself. A few minutes later, Draco was making his way down to the Ministry canteen. It was not his favorite place to eat, but it was quick and easy. 

 

After filling a tray with food, he took a seat at his favorite table in the far corner. Other people rarely sat there as it was partially hidden behind a redundant pillar left over from a previous refurbishment of the canteen that they just never bothered to remove. Draco, however, enjoyed the secluded spot away from the otherwise busy lunchroom. He mentally ran through the list of tasks he still needed to tackle that afternoon as he devoured his food. He was hungrier than he thought. He stopped mid-chew though when he heard a familiar voice drawing closer. 

 

“...glad we finally got away. Merlin, I thought he would never stop talking.”

 

Warmth spread through Draco’s chest as he heard a delightful giggle. “Yes, Milford can run on at times. Do you remember when Ron was seated by him at that gala? Poor bloke.” 

 

Draco swallowed his bite and slowly leaned to peer around the pillar. He could see Harry and Hermione sitting at the table on the other side, their backs to him as they laughed at the memory. He started to greet them when Harry spoke again.

 

“Ah, that reminds me. How was Saturday night?” Draco quickly ducked back behind the pillar, his hunger completely forgotten. He knew he shouldn't eavesdrop but he just  _ had _ to know if she was Nicole. He held his breath as he waited to hear her reply, but it was Harry that spoke.

 

“We all missed you at the ball. I really wish you had come. It was much nicer this year, I think you would have enjoyed it.” 

 

He heard her sigh. “You know I hate those things, Harry. I’m sure you all still had a good time without me there.”

 

A wave of disappointment washed over Draco.  _ She wasn’t there? It wasn’t her? _

 

“We did, but it would have been better with you there too.”

 

“Thank you. You can be really sweet sometimes, did you know?”

 

“Oh, yes. I know.” Draco heard Hermione huff a laugh and could just imagine her rolling her lovely brown eyes.

 

“Well, I’m glad you guys had a good time. So, who did Ron end up taking? He was being really weird about it a few weeks ago and refused to tell me.” Draco sneered at the mention of the Weasel, er Weasley. While he was on good terms with Harry and Hermione, things were still a bit frosty between him and the redhead.

 

“Oh! It was Susan Bones. Do you remember her? Apparently they met in Hogsmeade while Ron was there scouting a location for that second Wheezes shop he and George are thinking of opening. Hit it off and they have been seeing each other since. I don’t know why he was keeping it a secret. She’s great.”

 

Hermione hummed in agreement. “I’ve always liked her. Well, I’ll have to tease him a bit the next time I see him. No reason to keep that from us. Friends should share things like that.”

 

“Yeah… speaking of. I, uh, I also saw your man at the ball and...”

 

“He’s  _ not _ my man.” Hermione interrupted in a hiss. 

 

“Okay, sorry. Not your man. Just the man you’re in love with.” 

 

Draco froze as his stomach twisted painfully.  _ She’s in love with someone? _

 

“Harry! Don’t. Please. I’ve… I’ve told you. You know the situation.”

 

“I know what  _ you _ think the situation is, but I’ve always disagreed.” Harry sighed. “But, you may be right. I hate to tell you this, but I think you should know. He had a date at the ball. He spent the entire night with her and it looked… Well, to me it looked like two people in love. I’m sorry Hermione.”

 

Draco heard Hermione sniff and say in a shaky voice, “In love... You really think he loves her?”

 

“I don’t know for certain, but they seemed really close. If they are not in love, they are well on their way. He didn’t look at anyone else all night. He seemed completely besotted.”

 

“Oh. That’s...” Draco heard a chair scrape loudly as if someone stood in a hurry. “I, um… I need to… Please excuse me Harry.”

 

“Hermione…” Harry called, but Draco could see that she was already several tables away. A few moments later, Harry followed her out.

 

Draco felt numb. Hermione was not at the ball, she was not his mysterious raven haired beauty. She was not Nicole. He had been so hopeful. But now those hopes were dashed. Not only that, she was in love with someone else. 

 

Draco’s heart cracked and began to crumble. He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed the heels of his hands against them. How could he have been so stupid as to harbor the delusion that Hermione Granger would ever love him?

  
  


* * *

  
  


Two weeks had passed since Draco had unintentionally overheard Harry and Hermione’s conversation. He hadn’t seen much of her, as he had buried himself in work and avoided any areas in the Ministry she might be. 

 

He was confused. He was still in love with Hermione, probably always would be, but his mind kept going back to Nicole. He just couldn’t forget her. He had casually asked around, trying to find someone who had recognized her. No one had.

 

His heart was being pulled in two different directions. Continue to pine after the woman he has secretly loved for years who doesn’t return his affections and was herself pining after someone else, or pursue a mystery woman he only spent one evening with who knew who he was, but hadn’t reached out to him. Both paths seemed certain to lead him to rejection. 

 

Sitting in his office, he was once again lost in thoughts of the two witches. Both elbows were on his desk, the delicate chain of Nicole’s bracelet was strung between his hands as he rolled both ends with his thumbs and index fingers causing the crescent moon in the middle to spin back and forth. He was so lost in thought that he didn’t hear Harry enter the office.

 

“Morning Malfoy, I wanted to follow up on that… Hey, where did you find that? Hermione’s been looking for it.” 

 

Draco’s eyes shot up and he interrupted, “What?” 

 

“I asked where you found Hermione’s bracelet. It was her mother’s and she was heartbroken that she’d lost it.” 

 

“This is Granger’s? You’re  _ sure _ ?”

 

“Of course I’m sure! I’ve seen it a hundred times. Hey!” 

 

Draco had shot out of his seat and was out the door before Harry had finished speaking. One thought only on his mind. His Nicole was Hermione. His mysterious beauty. His…  _ Hermione _ .

 

Draco practically flew down the hall towards the lift, impatiently waiting for it to take him down three levels where Hermione’s office was located. He hurried down the hall of her department, dodging those in his way. He stopped outside her closed door, trying to calm his breathing. He straightened his tie, brushed off his suit, and ran a hand over his hair. Finally he raised his hand and knocked.

 

* * *

  
  


Hermione was hunched over her desk, quill flying as she worked on her report. Her mind was wandering as she filled out the form like she had done a thousand times before. She found herself once again reliving the evening she spent with Draco. That one perfect evening. The look in his eyes as they danced, the sound of his laughter, the feel of his lips on hers…

 

A knock on her door snapped her out of her memories and she refocused on her report. “Come in,” she called without looking up.

 

She heard the door open and close, then a deep, velvety voice reached her ears. A voice she had just been daydreaming about. 

 

“Hello, Nicole. I’ve come to return something of yours.”

 

Her head shot up and she could feel the blood drain from her face. “I-I’m sorry. Who?”

 

Draco smirked at her as he took a step towards her. “Oh, you know exactly who I am talking about, my mysterious beauty.”

 

Hermione gulped and paled even further. He  _ knew _ ? How? What was she going to do?

 

He took another step towards her. “Did you really think I wouldn’t find out eventually?” 

 

Another step. He was getting too close. She stood from her chair and began backing away from him.

 

“I have been plagued with thoughts of her since that night. Since she… Since  _ you _ , cast that Confundus Charm and ran away from me.” He tilted his head, a look of sadness flashing across his face before he schooled his features. “Was it really so terrible to have spent the evening with me?”

 

Hermione’s retreat was stopped as her back hit the wall. She didn’t know what to say. How could she explain herself to him? He took another step towards her and was now within arm’s reach.

 

She sighed, knowing she couldn’t lie to him again, and closed her eyes. Shaking her head, she whispered, “No. No, it wasn’t terrible. It was… It was perfect.”

 

“Then why? Why not tell me who you were?” he asked quietly. She opened her eyes and gazed into his. He looked confused, sad, angry, and somewhat resigned.

 

She swallowed again and took a deep breath, fighting back the tears that threatened. 

 

“I… I’m sorry,” she squeaked. She cleared her throat and continued. “I know I shouldn’t have lied to you, not told you who I was, but I… I was afraid of what would happen if you found out it was me. I know you don’t...” Hermione paused, trying to draw out her Gryffindor courage. “I just wanted to be able to talk with you, dance with you, spend time with you, without our past or people’s judgement tainting it. I just wanted to know what it would be like to be… yours. Just once.” 

 

He froze, eyes wide as he stared at her. She watched the movement of his Adam’s apple as he roughly swallowed. He was silent for several seconds before breathing out. “Mine?”

 

Hermione nodded her head, unable to speak. 

 

_ Please don’t laugh. Please don’t yell. Please don’t hate me.  _

 

“Do you… Do you have feelings for me?” he asked, barely above a whisper. 

 

She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling a tear escape. No point in hiding it now. Resigned, she nodded again. “I… Yes, I do. I love you. I have for quite a while,” she said quietly, afraid to open her eyes and seeing the rejection that was sure to be reflected in his.

 

She heard a sharp intake of breath and suddenly Hermione found herself in Draco’s arms. He had pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her in a fierce embrace. Her head was nestled against his chest as his head rested on top of hers. She could hear his heart pounding in his chest as he whispered, “Oh, Hermione.” Her arms hung uselessly at her sides for a few seconds before she let out a strangled sob and threw her arms around him, clutching at the back of his jacket.

 

Above her, she heard Draco take a deep breath and ask, “Is this really happening? You don’t know how long I’ve… Do you truly love me?” She buried her face deeper into his chest and nodded once again. His arms around her tightened and she felt him press kisses on the top of her head. He pulled back and took her face in his hands, looking into her eyes.

 

“Do you know how long I’ve dreamed of this?” He choked out a laugh. “I’ve been in love with you for years, my beautiful witch.” 

 

Hermione’s eyes widened at this and her mouth dropped open. “In love... with  _ me _ ?” Her heart soared. She was sure it was going to fly out of her body. 

 

He smiled at her. “Oh, yes.  _ You _ . I never dreamed you would feel the same.” He pressed his forehead to hers. “Do you know, I was looking for you at the ball that night. I was trying to work up the courage to ask you to dance. But you never showed. Then, in walked Nicole. She reminded me of you. The way she moved, the way she smelled. Features so close to yours. You were on my mind the entire time I spent with her. By the end of the night, I was almost convinced it was you. Turns out I was right.”

 

“How did you find out, Draco?” 

 

He pulled away from her and reached into his pocket. He opened his hand to reveal her missing bracelet. She stared at it for a moment before looking back into his eyes. 

 

“After the Confundus Charm cleared and I saw you leave, I noticed this in my hand. I must have accidentally pulled it off when you left me on the dance floor.” 

 

Hermione’s face flushed hot, as a blush crept across it. He ran the back of one hand across her cheek. He cleared this throat and continued, “I had it out at my desk just now and Potter recognized it as yours. When he confirmed, I just… Well, I practically ran here to see you.” 

 

She glanced up at him and was pleasantly surprised to see his own blush spreading across his face. He had never looked more handsome to her.

 

She reached out to take the bracelet but Draco stopped her. 

 

“Please, allow me.” He gently grabbed her right hand and fastened the bracelet around her wrist. He caressed the inside of her wrist with this thumb before releasing it.

 

“Thank you.” Hermione huffed a quiet laugh. “It’s no glass slipper, but it will do.” She saw the confused look on his face before adding, “Sorry, Muggle fairy tale. I’ll have to tell you about it sometime.”

 

Draco nodded and then smiled at her again. “I’d love that. Maybe… Maybe you could tell me tonight. Over dinner?” 

 

Hermione’s cheeks hurt from the wide smile that stretched across her face. “Yes! Absolutely. Dinner sounds lovely.”

 

His smile widened at this, then slowly faded as he stared into her eyes. She was mesmerized by the emotions she could see in the grey depths. Draco reached out, cupping his hands around her face once more. 

 

“Hermione, may I kiss you?”

 

Her blood began rushing through her body at an alarming speed. She nodded and breathed out, “Yes, please.” 

 

He leaned in and Hermione’s brain shut down. All she could feel was his lips on hers, his hands on her face. All she could smell was his aftershave and that delicious scent that just purely  _ his _ . All she could think was how perfectly they fit together, how right this felt. 

 

Draco’s hands left her face. One trailed down and wound around her lower back, pulling her closer to him. The other went into her hair. Her own hands traveled up his chest and hooked around his neck. She had thought the kiss they shared at the Masquerade Ball would be the best kiss of her life. Oh, how happy she was to be wrong. 

 

Hermione had no sense of how much time passed while the two kissed, but eventually they pulled apart both gasping for air. Draco pulled her back into an embrace, nuzzling into her neck. He sighed and then spoke into her ear, “Now that I have you, my lovely witch, I do not think I can ever let you go. In fact, I’m positive I will have to hold you and kiss you like this everyday just to survive.”

 

Hermione was flooded with pure joy. She hugged him tighter to her and giggled, “I’ll keep you to that, my handsome wizard.”

 

Draco chuckled in her ear. “You know, we have a lot of time to make up for. Maybe we should get started now.” He kissed under her ear and slowly made his way to her lips, his own never leaving her skin. He kissed her again, this one even more breathtaking than the last and Hermione melted into him.

 

Later that night, as they shared a goodnight kiss on her doorstep, Hermione knew that her life was going to be full of love and laughter with Draco by her side. She was beyond happy that her night as Nicole would not be the only one she would share with the man she loved. 

 

Oh no, she knew that this was just the beginning and felt her previous hope of ‘just once’ change into a new one that was so much more. Everyday, always.


End file.
